I'm just a kid
by Mel'han'coliques
Summary: Seto Kaiba a plusieurs rôles. Celui de PDG de la KaibaCorp, de grand frère auprès de Mokuba et de lycéen. Cette dernière partie est souvent négligée. Parfois il est difficile d'être un ado quand on a autant de responsabilités.


**I'm just a kid **

Autateuse : Mel'han'coliques ou simplement Meli

Titre : I'm just a kid

Genre : Euh...

Disclamer : Dans la catégorie rien est à moi : les persos, le titre. Dans la catégorie n'a moi et pas t'a toi : les personnages secondaires que j'ai inventés. Vous les reconnaîtrez principalement à leur débilité qu'ils ont hérité de leur maman * essuie une petite larme de fierté ( ou de honte ) *.

Inspiration : La chanson I'm just a kid d'un des meilleurs groupes de tout les temps (Simple Plan) et leurs paroles. Mais ce n'est pas une song fic !

Raiting : Plutôt...J'en sais rien.

Personnages principaux : Seto Kaiba *se retient de pousser des cris hystériques de justesse * et Mokuba est présent (encore heureux !).

Bien évidemment la joyeuse bande de Yugi sera là mais en personnages secondaires.

Résumé : A force de penser à Seto Kaiba uniquement comme le PDG de la KaibaCorp on oublie parfois que c'est avant tout un adolescent avec de grandes blessures et des pulsions d'ados.

Warning : Cette fiction est certainement très mauvaise et/ou bourrée de fautes. J'ai fait un Kaiba assez rock and roll -sexe, drogue, alcool- donc peut-être OOC. Bref je ne prends malgré tout aucune responsabilité pour les dommages collatéraux sur les lecteurs * s'en va et évite un maximum de tomates *.

Manoir des Kaiba : chambre de Seto.

Le réveil tonitruait depuis environs deux bonnes minutes. L'aîné des frères Kaiba sortit une main et chercha à tâtons l'objet qui produisait ce son agaçant et strident.

Au bout de deux autres nouvelles minutes il explosa son réveil plutôt que de l'éteindre – au moins je l'ai trouvé c'est déjà ça non ? pensa le jeune homme -.

Il se leva et prit une douche revigorante. Une fois habillé de son uniforme de lycéen il se dirige, un peu mieux réveillé, vers la salle à manger.

Au même moment, dans une autre chambre du manoir des Kaiba :

Le petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années à la chevelure comparable à la crinière d'un lion mais au comportement d'une gazelle bondissante se leva, se prit les pieds dans une de ses peluches et...tomba.

Un esclave – pardon un serviteur – se précipita dans l'antre de la bête et la trouva entrain de se masser le postérieur.

Il alla aider l'enfant à se relever et une fois cela fait, Mokuba – tel était son prénom – courut se laver au plus vite pour rejoindre son grand frère.

Après avoir enfilé un jean et un t-shirt – l'un des avantages à n'être encore qu'en primaire : il y n'y a presque jamais d'uniformes – il se précipita à vive allure direction la salle à manger.

Objectif ? Sauter sur son grand frère et commencer son emmerdement spécial petit frère dès le début de cette splendide journée.

Salle à manger.

Alors que le plus jeune et le plus influent des PDG du Japon se dirigeait tranquillement vers la table pour prendre tout aussi tranquillement son petit-déjeuner une bombe éclata.

Ses serviteurs/esclaves/gardes du corps se mirent immédiatement au garde à vous prêts à débusquer le terroriste qui osait s'en prendre à leur (tyrannique) patron.

Ils entendirent tous une série de jurons, de « Aiiiiiiie » et de plaintes intempestifs.

La bête reprit sa course et dégomma en une seule fois les employés qui s'étaient mis en « formation bouclier ».

« Strike » pensèrent Kaiba et l'ouragan de force 7 sur l'échelle Richter.

L'ouragan Mokuba. Le cadet des Kaiba se jeta sur son frère pour lui dire bonjour.

Après un petit-déjeuner mouvementé et une fois qu'il se fut assuré que ses employés étaient en un seul morceau ( afin de ne pas avoir à payer de dédommagements ) Seto se dit qu'il devenait urgent de retrouver les médicaments contre l'hyperactivité de son adorable petit frère.

Ils partirent, escortés par leurs gardes du corps vers la limousine, direction le lycée pour l'aîné et l'école primaire pour le plus jeune.

Lycée de Domino : Classe de la Seconde B.

Les élèves profiter du retard de leur professeur de mathématiques pour discuter et se détendre un peu.

Tous sauf un. Seto Kaiba était assis à sa place et lisait un livre sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Yûgi venait de battre Joey au Duel de Monstres pour la environs 300ème fois de la semaine, Tristan et Duke en profitaient pour se disputer la sœur de Joey et Téa regardait ses amis en se disant qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle d'avoir des copines pour qu'au moins on la comprenne.

Bref tout était normal. Du moins c'est qu'ils pensaient.

Mr Yamashiro, leur professeur, arriva enfin. Rien d'anormal ?

Pourtant si. Il était en effet accompagné d'une jeune fille d'environs 16 ou 17 ans vêtue de l'uniforme du lycée.

Grande, cheveux courts et bouclés aubrun et regard bleuté. A sa vue Kaiba ne sut que dire. Il était piégé. Fini.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années ordonna à ses élèves de s'assoir. Une fois le calme venu il présenta à la classe la jeune fille :

-Mes enfants, voici la nouvelle de la classe. Elle s'appelle Fubuki Kaiba.

A la suite de son nom, le temps s'arrêta. Dramatiquement. Bon peut-être pas quand même.

Alors que Seto était toujours dans un état comateux – mais comateux en colère – Joey réagit en premier et avec toute la délicatesse et le tact qui le caractérisait :

-Quoiiii ? ! C'est une Kaiba ! Mais mais mais

Il se tourna vers le plus sec et le plus désagréable de tous les gens qu'il connaissait – et accessoirement son camarade de classe - . Malheureusement Kaiba ne réagissait toujours pas.

Faut dire qu'il était zen. Ou pas.

-Oui ! Je suis la cousine du nerd que vous voyez devant moi ! Coucou Seto !, dit l'adolescente en agitant la main.

A son prénom, ledit nerd serra la mâchoire d'un air contrarié. Et il entra en action (il était temps, j'ai eu peur qu'il soit devenu un légume entre temps songea sa cousine).

-FUBUKI ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ? !

Forcément fallait s'y attendre. Il n'allait pas sauter de joie de voir un membre de sa famille.

Si ses camarades étaient quand même un peu craintifs pour la jeune fille ils comprirent que même s'ils n'avaient aucun liens de parenté, ça n'empêchait pas la lycéenne d'avoir du répondant :

-NON MAIS DIS DONC c'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa cousine préférée ? ! Les bonnes manières ne t'étouffent pas à ce que je vois !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard un moment jusqu'à ce que le prof décide qu'il était largement le temps de commencer le cours.

Il ordonna à Fubuki d'aller s'assoir à côté de son cousin. Y a pas le choix. Pas de bol vraiment.

Les pensées de Seto n'étaient pas destinées à l'exercice de maths qu'il avait fini depuis déjà 8 minutes mais plutôt vers sa cousine.

Pourquoi Fubuki était elle là ? Ses parents aussi automatiquement ? Et sa petite sœur ?

Au même instant à l'école primaire de Domino :

Mokuba et ses amis jouaient « tranquillement » avec une petite balle en attendant avec les autres élèves leur professeur, Mlle Miaki.

Après un lancer plus que maladroit, Arthur manqua de casser le vase de fleur préférée de sa prof mais heureusement Mokuba rattrapa la balle à temps...Pour casser DEUX vases avec sa maladresse naturelle et quasi légendaire.

Mlle Miaki arriva sur ses entrefaites. Elle gronda les jeunes garçons, qui nettoyèrent la classe rapidement et allèrent s'assoir à leur place.

Elle allait commencer ses cours quand le directeur entra, faisant lever tous les élèves.

Il dit qu'une nouvelle élève venait d'arriver.

La petite fille du même âge que les autres enfants avança timidement.

Les cheveux rose séparés par deux grandes nattes avec des nœuds rouges, de grands yeux noirs et rieurs et de taille petite.

Mokuba eut un cri de joie en reconnaissant aussitôt la fillette :

-MEGUMI !

L'écolière vit le petit frère de Seto Kaiba avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ria et alla voir celui qui était son cousin. La jeune professeur calma les deux enfants et fit s'installer Megumi à côté de son cousin.

Lycée de Domino :

C'était l'heure de la pause. Les élèves avaient fini de déjeuner et en profiter pour se reposer un peu ou pour réviser un cours de dernière minute pour l'interrogation imminente en histoire.

Enfin ça c'était ce qui se passait habituellement.

Yûgi discutait avec Téa, Tristan et Duke se disputaient, Joey révisait ses cours à toute vitesse et Kaiba sortait son ordinateur portable pour continuer à travailler sur sa société.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, la petite bande d'amis était occupée à scruter – bon OK espionner – Seto et Fubuki.

Téa parlait avec Fubuki. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient bien s'entendre.

-Mais dis moi Fubuki tu viens d'où ? , demanda Téa.

-Oh de Tokyo. Mais nos parents ont décidés d'emménager à Domino. J'avoue que c'est cool comme ça je pourrais embêter mon cousin quand je le voudrais ! déclara-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

On habite juste à côté de chez eux.

-Et tu as une sœur de l'âge de Mokuba apparemment ?

-Oui elle s'appelle Megumi. Contrairement à Seto et moi ces deux-là s'entendent très bien !

Au fait je t'ai pas dit Seto ? On rentre avec toi aujourd'hui Meg et moi !

-Et pourquoi ? !

-Roh soit pas méchant. Pour se retrouver et discuter en famille.

-Ne prononce pas ce mot devant moi, claqua le PDG de la KaibaCorp.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la classe. La jeune fille songea aussitôt qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

Elle savait que Seto n'avait jamais pu supporter ce mot. Il n'avait jamais pu avoir une vraie famille qui l'aime et le protège.

Sa mère est morte quand elle a donné naissance à Mokuba. Son père buvait et passait son temps à se camer plutôt que de s'occuper de ses fils.

Très tôt, le petit Seto avait dû prendre en charge un petit frère qu'il détestait pour lui avoir enlevé sa mère.

Pourtant, il créa malgré tout un lien très fort avec ce petit être fragile.

C'était Seto qui avait appris à Mokuba à marcher.

C'était Seto qui avait appris à Mokuba à parler.

C'était Seto qui avait donné à Mokuba l'amour dont il avait besoin.

3 ans plus tard, leur père se suicide. Ils atterrissent à l'orphelinat. Là encore c'était Seto qui avait appris à Mokuba comment jouer aux échecs.

C'était Seto qui le défendait contre les autres enfants.

Au final Seto avait été un père pour Mokuba.

Fubuki savait qu'elle devait maintenant dérider un peu son cousin sinon il allait la massacrer.

Ou se massacrer lui-même vue sa personnalité limite auto-destructrice.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, passa ses bras autours de Seto et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant, l'air joyeux et rieur :

-Mais pour moi t'es mon cousin et même mon petit préféré !

Il se retira brusquement, visiblement contrarié et embarrassé que ses pires ennemis aient vu une scène pareille et dit avec amour :

-MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER OUI ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire une fois de plus devant la gêne (pourtant ô combien compréhensible) du lycéen.

L'incident fut vite oublié dans la bonne humeur générale. Enfin ça c'est la version Bisounours.

Rien ne s'est passé comme ça. Dans la vraie vie on s'en est arrêté à la bourde de Fubuki.

Non la vérité c'est que pendant qu'elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de réparer sa gaffe le professeur d'histoire et aussi leur professeur principal arriva dans la salle de classe.

Mr Takihizua était connu pour être tête-en-l'air comme pas deux.

C'est pourquoi personne ne fut réellement étonné quand il dit :

-Jeunes gens j'ai oublié de vous dire : le lycée organise une fête de la culture de notre pays. Il y a plusieurs sujets, tels que son histoire, son influence dans le monde, ses écoles, ses particularités...

Les Secondes font les exposés, les Premières trouvent la musique et les Terminales préparent la salle de fête et les activités.

Je vais vous séparer en plusieurs groupes. Les exposés sont à rendre pour le mercredi qui vient donc dans 3 jours.

Alors voilà j'ai fait les listes j'aurais dû vous le dire plutôt mais entre-temps j'ai un peu oublié.

Et on ne proteste pas Messieurs Kaiba et Wheeler !,les prévint-il avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'enregistrer l'information.

Donc premier groupe en charge de faire un exposé sur l'influence japonaise dans le monde -vous pouvez parler des mangas, des animes, bref de ce qui a été exporté dans d'autres pays et qui en a influencé d'autres tout comme la mode japonaise aussi.

Groupe A : Develyn Duke, Gardner Téa, Kaiba Fubuki, Kaiba Seto, Mûto Yûgi, Taylor Tristan et Wheeler Joey.

Et NON je ne virerai personne du groupe Mr Wheeler et NON je ne vous virerai pas du groupe Mr Kaiba.

Pour les autres...

Il continuait de parler mais pour les sept pauvres victimes innocentes -quinte de toux- ses paroles n'étaient plus que bourdonnements.

Kaiba se disait qu'il aller devoir faire équipe avec sa cousine et en plus avec les autres imbéciles.

Joey se disait qu'il aller devoir faire équipe avec son pire ennemi.

Tristan et Duke se lançaient de nouveaux des regards noirs.

Téa se disait qu'elle serait dans l'équipe de Fubuki et que donc elle aurait au moins une copine, une fille qui puisse la sortir de temps en temps d'un monde de garçons parfois invivable pour une jeune fille sensible comme elle.

Fubuki se disait que c'était l'occasion où jamais de A : se faire pardonner auprès de son cousin, B : faire enfin la paix avec lui et C : se faire de nouveaux amis.

Quand à Yûgi il bataillait intérieurement avec le Pharaon pour que celui-ci accepte de prendre sa place parce-qu'il était le plus grand et le plus fort et que lui, une après-midi pire une journée entière avec Kaiba et le Pharaon n'avait plus de corps à hanter !

Pas que Kaiba l'insupportait vraiment mais bon il se méfiait du jeune PDG.

Quelques heures plus tard...

La sonnerie retentit enfin au lycée de Domino. Kaiba se dépêchait de sortir mais il fut intercepté par ses partenaires pour l'exposé.

Exposé qui était justement le sujet de conversation.

-Kaiba il va falloir qu'on se voit tous pour faire l'exposé, annonça Téa.

-Hors de question je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, le prof t'as inclus dedans non ? Et puis je te rappelle que tu es lycéen ici et ce au même titre que nous tous, lui expliqua calmement sa cousine.

-On aura besoin de cet après-midi et de demain, je pense que cela sera suffisant.

Alors que Kaiba s'apprêtait à répondre, deux enfants de primaire – l'école primaire de Domino était juste en face du lycée , qui couraient vers eux les interrompit surtout un, le petit garçon qui cria :

-FUBUKIIIIIIIII !

Et de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Megumi fit une entrée – un peu- plus discrète. Elle alla vers son cousin, lui sourit et se blottit contre lui.

C'était un euphémisme de dire que Kaiba était tout sauf à l'aise.

Il serra un moment la fillette dans ses bras et l'éloigna de lui. Il regarda son petit frère qui riait aux éclats avec Fubuki.

Et le jeune homme dû bien avouer que jamais il n'avait vu Mokuba aussi joyeux.

Certes cela lui faisait plaisir de voir la seule personne qu'il aimait être heureuse comme ça mais il se sentait mal de savoir que ce n'était pas grâce à lui qu'il riait.

Non c'était grâce à _sa cousine_. Tu parles...Ce n'est pas ma cousine et elle ne le sera jamais.

Mokuba remarqua que son aîné n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il vint à lui et tendit ses bras vers son frère.

Seto eut un sourire que seul Mokuba vit et il prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

Les autres étaient restés silencieux comme s'ils craignaient de détruire ce semblant d'équilibre familial si fragile.

Entre temps la limousine était arrivée. Kaiba lâcha son frère et dit aux autres :

-Bon vous venez et on boucle cette affaire au plus vite.

-Quelle affaire Seto ?, demanda Mokuba.

-Un exposé. Allez monté mais n'abusez pas de ma générosité. J'aurais très bien pu vous faire courir après la limousine.

Yûgi et ses amis réussirent à empêcher Joey de péter les plombs pour la énième fois de la journée à cause de Kaiba.

Ils montèrent tous dans la limousine, Seto, Fubuki, Mokuba, Megumi, Yûgi et ses amis.

Les majordomes des Kaiba s'étonnèrent de voir tout ce beau monde débarquer.

Les lycéens suivirent leur « hôte » dans une pièce qui semblait être une salle d'études, avec ordinateurs et livres par milliers.

Ils s'installèrent dans le silence. Silence rompu par devinez qui ?

-J'arrive toujours pas à vous trouver des points communs, dit Joey -il fallait s'en douter.

-On en a pas. C'est tout. Elle est folle. Je suis normal.

-Je rectifie : JE suis normale et gentille, t'es asocial et désagréable.

-Si pour toi être gentille signifie être stupide et bonne pâte alors là aucun problème je t'accorde ce point.

-Si pour toi mon cher Seto être normal signifie être un salaud égoïste et hautain eh bien tu es plus que normal !

Alors que la dispute menaçait d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre, les deux écoliers arrivèrent et Mokuba demanda à son frère :

-Seto je peux aller jouer dehors avec Megumi ?

-Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire Mokuba ?

-Ben..Si. Mais ça prends pas longtemps ! Et puis on veut juste jouer au tennis.

-Mokuba je te connais je sais que c'est risqué de vous laisser seuls tous les deux.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois. Megumi il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse sans surveillance. Compris ?

-Mais grande sœur !

-Grand frère !

-NON !, crièrent en même temps les deux aînés. Aller faire vos devoirs et tout de suite !

Finalement ils avaient des points en commun ces deux-là se dirent la petite bande.

Les deux cadets durent se résigner et partirent faire leurs devoirs.

Les adolescents quand à eux, commencèrent leurs recherches pour l'exposé.

Au bout d'une heure ils avaient déjà récoltés pas mal d'informations.

Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord (ou presque) que Téa et Fubuki s'occuperaient de la mode exportée dans d'autres pays, Yûgi et Joey se chargeraient des mangas, Kaiba et Duke de la technologie domaine de prédilection de leur pays et Tristan des jeux vidéos.

Fubuki et Seto s'inquiétaient de ne rien entendre du côté de leurs cadets.

Ils se souvenaient encore de la fois où, ayant laissés les deux enfants seuls, comment ils avaient réussis à faire exploser le laboratoire de Seto.

Plus exactement leurs sourcils s'en étaient longtemps souvenus.

Du coup ce silence était angoissant. Seto fut le premier à prendre la parole :

-Fubuki tu as entendu ?

-Entendu quoi ? Y a aucun bruit.

-Justement. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Si. Je crains le pire.

-ROLLAND !, cria le maître de maison.

-Oui Monsieur ?, demanda Rolland qui avait accouru sur le champ.

-Où sont Mokuba et Megumi ?

-Euh c'est-à-dire Monsieur je ne les surveillaient pas. La nouvelle secrétaire s'est perdue et j'ai dû l'aider à retrouver son chemin et

-En gros vous les avaient laissés SEULS ?

-...Oui Monsieur. Je suis sincèrement na

-MAIS JE ME FICHE DE VOS SINCÉRITÉS ! Depuis combien de temps personne ne les surveille ?

-Je dirais depuis 1 heure.

-Oh non ! Seto il est trop tard, gémit sa cousine.

-Non. Il faut juste les retrouver et

Boom. Bon c'était plus qu'un simple petit boom. C'était le genre de boom qu'une bombe faisait.

Si Yûgi, Téa et compagnie sursautèrent, Seto et Fubuki, eux, coururent vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le bruit.

Le laboratoire. Évidemment. Ils y découvrirent les deux enfants couverts d'une couche noir sur la figure, les yeux grands ouverts.

Leurs vêtements étaient fichus. Mais à vrai dire ce qui faisait le plus peur c'étaient les têtes des deux lycéens.

Ils semblaient très en colère. Seto était en colère contre le personnel inconscient et qui allait certainement se faire licencier ainsi que contre son petit frère qui, il en était sûr, n'avait MÊME PAS fait ses devoirs !

Fubuki était en colère contre sa petit sœur qui, malgré un visage d'ange, était une vraie peste qui ne l'écoutait jamais que ce soit elle ou ses parents d'ailleurs.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE-QU'Y VOUS A PRIS BON SANG ?, explosèrent-ils.

Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient venus dans le salon principal et virent Kaiba tenant le bras de son petit frère et Fubuki faire de même avec sa sœur.

-Ouah qu'est-ce-qu'il leur aient arrivés ?, demanda Yûgi.

-Une malencontreuse expérience et le résultat c'est que tous mes employés chargés de surveiller ces deux gosses sont virés !, répondit aimablement Kaiba tout en entraînant Mokuba vers la salle de bain, suivit de ses deux cousines.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Kaiba prit un gant, le mouilla et le passa sur la bouille noircie de son petit frère.

Fubuki fit de même avec sa petite sœur.

Seto s'était un peu calmé et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à « materner » Mokuba puisqu'il savait que son cadet détestait ça.

Mais pourtant il sentit que ce moment précédé d'une colère était un moment _à eux _rien qu'à eux.

Il redécouvrait le visage de son jeune frère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Seto remarqua les yeux bleus foncés presque violet sombre de Mokuba.

Les mêmes que maman. Voilà pourquoi il évitait de les regarder souvent.

Les souvenirs déferlaient alors en lui et c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus. Les souvenirs c'est le passé et se souvenir du passé rend faible et nous fragilise.

Une fois que Mokuba et Megumi n'étaient plus couverts du résultat de leur expérience qui a mal tourné, Seto et Fubuki les grondèrent un peu puis les envoyèrent faire leurs devoirs.

Les deux plus âgés retournèrent à la salle d'études pour continuer leurs recherches.

Dans la chambre de Mokuba :

Les deux enfants avaient finis leurs devoirs et s'amusaient tranquillement. Vraiment ?

Pourtant à en écouter leur conversation ces garnements préparaient encore un mauvais coup.

-Je m'ennuie !, dit la fillette.

-Moi aussi. On peut plus aller dans le labo il est détruit et en plus Julia la gouvernante nous surveille, répondit le garçonnet en désignant du doigt une femme plutôt forte, un peu comme une mama italienne plus que cliché qui gardait un œil nerveux sur les deux petits.

-Dis t'as pas des bonbons ? Je sais qu'on a goûté mais y avait pas de bonbons, demanda Megumi.

-Ben ouais y en a pleins mais Seto m'autorise jamais à en manger entre les repas et très peu au goûter, pesta son cousin.

-Si encore y avait pas Julia on pourrait se faufiler et piquer les bonbons...

-Faudrait trouver un truc pour l'éloigner de nous. Mais quoi ?

Megumi et Mokuba réfléchirent un moment avant que Mokuba ne s'exclame :

-JE SAIS ! On va descendre, je vais distraire Seto pendant que toi t'entraînera Julia dans le jardin que je t'ai montré. Tu l'enfermes à clé. On se retrouve dans la cuisine dans 15 minutes. OK ?

-D'accord j'y vais tout de suite !, acquiesça la petit fille.

Mokuba descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse vers la salle d'études où était son frère tandis que l'angélique gamine s'approcha de la gouvernante en lui demandant si elle voulait cueillir des fleurs avec elle.

Une fois qu'elle s'était assuré que Mokuba était bien avec Seto, celle-ci accepta, ne pouvant refuser la proposition de l'adorable petite peste.

Le plan « bonbon » pouvait commencer.

Salle d'études :

L'enfant arriva discrètement. Il chercha vite dans sa jolie petite tête brune une idée de conversation quand son grand frère le remarqua avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quoi que ce soit à dire :

-Mokuba qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Euh...Avec Megumi on se demandait si...Avec Fubuki vous pourriez nous emmenez au cinéma pour voir euh « L'âge de glace 3 » ?

Pas terrible mais au moins il aura fait de son mieux. Paix à son âme.

-A ton avis ?, lui demanda son frère d'un air sceptique.

-J'en déduis que c'est non ? Bon on pourra au moins y aller ?

-Seto enfin on pourrait quand même les accompagner ça pourrait être sympa !, protesta Fubuki.

-Toi t'y vas si tu veux mais moi non.

-Et tu me laisserais m'occuper seule de ces deux pestes ? Ça va bien la tête ? !

Elle voulait bien être gentille mais y a des limites quand même faut pas abuser Seto.

-Pff OK OK c'est bon j'accepte on ira le voir.

-CHOUETTE !, s'écria Mokuba qui s'était laissé avoir comme un bleu.

-Quand je serais mort !, cru bon de rajouter son frère.

-Oh merde hein ! , bouda le plus jeune.

Une tornade passa, sous la personne de Megumi. Fubuki l'interpella :

-MEGUMI !

-Oui grande sœur ? , murmura la fillette en revenant sur ses pas.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Eh bien Mokuba et moi on joue à cache-cache avec Julia. C'est moi qui compte d'ailleurs je t'ai trouvé Mokuba !

-Ah ouais zut ! Bon ben on va chercher Julia nous !

-Ouais à plus !, s'empressa d'ajouter Megumi.

Sur cette dernière parole les deux gamins partirent en courant et riant, laissant les adolescents perplexes.

Après un petit moment de flottement, ils se remirent une fois de plus au travail.

Dans la cuisine :

Le rêve de tous les petits et grands gourmands est bien connu : tomber dans un monde fait de bonbons, de chocolats...

Et deux petits voyous le réalisaient en ce moment-même au nom de tous les enfants et de tous les gourmands du monde.

Comparé à ça la caverne d'Ali Baba c'était de la gnognote.

Chocolat, bonbons acidulés, sucettes, chewing-gum...Mokuba savait que son frère en avait déjà acheté mais il n'en mangé jamais.

Du coup le petit garçon s'était dit qu'il fallait bien rattraper le temps perdu après tout.

Et sa cousine était plus que d'accord. Franchement que demande le peuple ?

Salle d'études, une heure plus tard :

Ils soupirèrent tous. Enfin. Ils avaient enfin finis. Il ne restait que l'organisation et ce sera bouclé.

Ils se reverraient demain matin. Et après ils ne seraient plus forcés de se voir en dehors des cours.

Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, Julia arriva l'air furibonde :

-Je n'en peux plus Monsieur Kaiba ! Je démissionne !

-Qu'est-ce-que Mokuba a encore fait ?, demanda Seto avec lassitude.

-Avec sa cousine ils ont cru bon de m'enfermer dehors !, hurla-t-elle, outragée.

-Ouah ce sont des pestes ces gosses. Je suis ravi de pas avoir de sœur ou de frère de 10 ans !, s'exclama Joey comme un bien heureux.

-ROLLAND !, aboya le jeune patron.

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Amenez Mokuba et Megumi ici et tout de suite !

-Bien Monsieur.

Les autres durent bien partir même s'ils – surtout Joey – auraient bien voulu rester mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut n'est-ce-pas ?

Entre temps les deux chenapans étaient enfin descendus. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment bonne mine et encore ce n'était qu'un euphémisme.

Leurs aînés croisèrent les bras d'un air mécontent et leur demandèrent des explications.

Explications qui arrivèrent aussitôt :

-Mais Seto on voulait juste jouer !, se défendit Mokuba.

-Oui on vous le jure on voulait simplement s'amuser !, confirma Megumi.

Devant les airs peu convaincus de Seto et Fubuki ils rajoutèrent :

-PROMIS !

Mais la gouvernante arriva sur ces entrefaites avec ses bagages et annonça :

-Adieu Monsieur Kaiba. Je ne supporte plus les fourberies de votre jeune frère !

Kaiba pesta intérieurement. Il allait une fois de plus faire une annonce pour trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien s'occuper de son ouragan de frère.

Une fois qu'elle fût partie – Kaiba n'allait quand même pas la retenir il avait sa fierté – les plus grands gardèrent un air sévère sur leurs cadets.

-Au fait peut-on savoir pourquoi vous tirez une tête pareille vous deux ?, questionna Fubuki.

-Ben euh..., hésita Mokuba.

-En fait on a, comment dire..Fait une petite descente dans les bonbons, compléta sa cousine.

-Me sens pas bien, gémit le garçonnet.

-Moi non plus, avoua Megumi.

Les deux lycéens soupirèrent. Et voilà qu'en plus ils allaient être malades.

-Bon Megumi on rentre à la maison et tu te mets au lit immédiatement ! Compris ?

-Oui grande sœur.

-Mokuba tu vas également te coucher tout de suite. Et pas de protestations sinon je te prive de jeux vidéos pendant une semaine.

-Oui grand frère.

Fubuki et Megumi dirent au revoir à leurs cousins puis repartirent chez elles à pied puisque leur maison se situait à cinq minutes de marche.

Seto emmena son frère dans sa chambre, le mit en pyjama et le coucha.

Il demanda à Rolland de ne rien lui donner à manger mais de le faire boire beaucoup d'eau.

Et c'est comme ça que son majordome lui rappela quelque chose d'important :

-Monsieur vous avez la soirée de Monsieur Otagi ce soir. Elle commence à 20 heures.

-Eh merde avec tout ça j'avais oublié. Je peux pas annuler et Mokuba est malade.

Finalement il décida que Rolland resterait avec son frère et qu'il irait seul à cette réception.

Il rentra dans la chambre de Mokuba pour lui dire bonne nuit et il partit se préparer.

Il avait promis à son cadet de revenir le plus tôt possible mais il savait que vu comment il se sentait il allait boire et sûrement faire une rencontre d'une nuit courte mais...intéressante ?

Soirée de Monsieur Otagi, 21 heures :

Cela ne faisait qu'une heure que Seto était à cette soirée mais il devait avoué qu'il avait déjà assez bu.

C'était la seule chose qu'il aimait dans ce genre de soirée. Tout le monde faut comme s'ils s'aimaient tous, on discutait affaires pendant une demie-heure et après on se lâchait en toute discrétion.

La première étape était l'alcool. La deuxième se trouvait quelqu'un avec qui passait la nuit.

Troisième étape, monter dans l'une des chambres en général mis à disposition pour les invités.

Quatrième étape on s'envoie en l'air. La cinquième c'est de rester dans la chambre et de jongler entre joint, alcool et sexe.

Seto avait été « initié » à ce rituel il y avait un an.

En général les femmes avec lesquelles il était se fichait bien de son âge.

Ce qu'elles voulaient c'était passer du bon temps.

Hommes ou femmes de toutes façons on a tous le même objectif. Se détendre.

Et il en avait bien besoin. Entre le lycée, sa société et son frère parfois il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il avait même déjà passé la nuit avec des hommes parfois. En général les fils d'hommes importants.

Ils avaient entre 18 et 20 ans. Il était le seul adolescent. Mais ça ne le gênait pas.

Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était faire des affaires puis en profiter un peu.

Ce n'étaient sûrement pas les filles de son lycée qui seraient aussi...Inventives.

C'était en plus les seules fois où il pouvait être sûr que :

-ces histoires ne feraient pas la une de la presse à scandale puisque les soirées étaient plus que surveillées et privées

-ces femmes ou ces hommes ne couchaient pas avec lui pour de l'argent puisqu'ils ou elles étaient déjà riches.

Il avait déjà bu environs 7 ou 8 verres de différentes alcools et il venait de repérer une charmante jeune femme qui se dirigeait déjà vers lui.

Gagné.

Voilà ^-^. C'est tout pour cette fois. Dans le prochain chapitre on en saura plus sur le reste de la soirée, la fille et on continuera un peu avec la vie de Kaiba sous différents angles : ado, PDG et grand frère !

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plait et que j'ai insulté personne avec les personnages que je ne manie pas très super bien et avec mon style d'écriture qui laisse à désirer.

Je ne vais pas quémander des reviews vous en laissez que si vous êtes pas mort à la suite de la lecture de ce...truc XD.


End file.
